L'amour ou de la Redevance ou du Ciel
by Etherias Nikko Dragneel
Summary: Entre dos amores, entre dos mundos distintos, a veces el Primer Amor no es el que te acompañará toda la vida, nunca sabes donde conseguirás el Amor Verdadero... Para Natsu, este estaba entre la Realeza y el Cielo... [Esta historia participa en el Reto "En Parejas: Triangulo Amoroso" del Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos"]


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo mágico es propiedad intelectual de Hiro Mashima. Sólo la historia es de inspiración conjunta de Alberto-M y mi persona.

 **Pareja: NatsuxWendy**

 **Tercero en la relación: Hisui.**

 **Idea Original:** **Etherias Nikko Dragneel**

 **Desarrolladores:** **Alberto-M y Etherias Nikko Dragneel**

 **Advertencias:** Pequeño UA en el mundo mágico. Diferente línea de tiempo. Algo de OOC en los personajes –nadie es perfecto en este tema y menos nosotros jejee-. Linea de Tiempo del Arco Grandes Juegos Mágicos – Eclipse, breves resúmenes de los hechos de dichos Arcos a lo largo del escrito.

 _ **Atención:**_ _Esta extraña historia participa en el Reto_ _ **"En Parejas: Triangulo Amoroso"**_ _del Foro_ _ **"Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**_

* * *

 **L'amour ou de la Redevance ou du Ciel**

* * *

 _Capítulo Único_

* * *

 _"Un páramo desolado, ruinas alrededor. Fuego y muerte es lo que reina en el paisaje, el humo oculta la ciudad del sol y las cenizas caen como nieve a la tierra._

 _Destrucción y muerte es lo que ven mis ojos. Los Dragones han atacado Crocus y han destruido todo el Reino. Uno enorme lanza un rugido y destruye casi todo a su paso. No sé qué ha pasado con mis compañeros de equipo, y ni rastros de Charle. Estoy en el suelo, malherida, mi pierna está rota y está muy lastimada. El Dragón de hace un momento vuela hacia mí, lanzando un alarido ensordecedor, para luego, lanzar un rugido de fuego directo hacia mí que quema todo a su paso._

 _Cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, rápidamente corren en mi auxilio, un chico de cabellera rosada se interpone entre el rugido de fuego y yo, y consume todo el rugido._

— _Disculpa la tardanza, Wendy… —dice limpiándose la boca. El dragón cae frente a mí y nos gruñe._

— _¡Gracias por la comida! Bastardo... —unos pequeños rayos comienzan a emerger del cuerpo del chico— Hey maldito, no estés tan confiado... Te enseñaré quien es el que manda aquí… —comienza a caminar— ¡Soy un Mago de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel!_

 _Golpea sus manos juntas en un puño contra su palma, y luego se lanza al ataque._

— _¡Un Dragon Slayer!"_

* * *

 _ **(Optional Song: Masayume Chasing -BoA)**_

* * *

En un enorme castillo, una persona observa las vistas que tiene de la ciudad que la vio nacer, Crocus, la ciudad donde se planean los juegos mágicos. Suspira después de ver el cielo azul, un suspiro alegre al recordar un preciado momento de su vida. La persona es una chica delgada y joven, de pelo verde y ondulado que llega hasta los hombros y con dos líneas que enmarcan su cara y llegar hasta los hombros, con un conjunto de mechones que oculta la mayor parte de la frente con el copete prominente en el medio que llega hasta la parte superior de la nariz. Sus ojos son grandes con largas pestañas y las cejas son muy finas.

Su ropa consiste en un vestido corto que expone a oír de nuevo y las piezas a los lados de la falda. También tiene una flor como patrón a lo largo de la línea materna. Ella también lleva mangas largas que cubran hasta los codos con emoción al final de ellos. Lleva una buena cantidad de joyas con una tiara con siete piedras preciosas con la más grande colocado en el centro y el resto a raíz hacia fuera, un gran collar con un colgante grande y un par de aretes con dos piedras grandes en ambos. La chica, Hisui E. Fiore sigue observando el cielo, perdida en sus ensoñaciones.

— Princesa —dice un soldado abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Hisui, la chica peli verde mira al soldado tras darse la vuelta—. Ya está aquí.

— Enseguida bajo —dice la joven con voz suave y cálida. Baja por las escaleras de su castillo lentamente mientras apoya su mano en los pasamanos, tras bajar las escaleras llega a los amplios jardines del castillo. Donde han quedado desde ese día.

— Hisui —dice una voz, al tiempo que el corazón de Hisui se acelera y pequeñas motas rojas que revelan sonrojo aparecen en su rostro. La princesa se acerca al chico que la ha llamado: chaqueta abierta, una bufanda, un pelo rosa inconfundible... Natsu Dragnell, el Dragon Slayer de fuego, uno de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail...

Su amado. Hisui saluda a Natsu besándole suavemente en los labios, bebiendo del dulce néctar del amor que le transmite. Al principio el chico no sabía cómo reaccionar, de hecho.

— Hola princesa, ¿qué tal estas? —pregunta Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Bien, esperando verte después de tanto tiempo.

— Bueno, tenía una misión pero ya estoy aquí...

— ¡Yo también estoy aquí! —dice Happy, el Exceed azul flotando sobre la cabeza de Hisui. La princesa esperaba ver a solas a Natsu.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos rumbo a los jardines del Castillo Mercurius.

— ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos? —pregunta Hisui mientras sus recuerdos la llevan a aquel día en el X784.

* * *

 _Hisui estaba mirando al suelo de un desconocido lugar, atada de manera que no podía escapar y custodiada por varios hombres. Varias veces intenta soltarse pero no consigue resultado alguno. Oye unos pasos acercarse a ella hasta que sus ojos visualizan unos reconocibles zapatos: la de la persona que le ha secuestrado aprovechando que estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, la chica levanta la cabeza hasta ver ese rostro odioso, con ese pelo azulado y esa arma colgando por encima de sus hombros._

— _Suéltame, Shinigami._

— _¿Oh, y qué hará la princesa sino? —preguntaba el Shinigami Erigor con una siniestra sonrisa—. ¿Llamar a su guardia? Ah no, no puedes. Nadie va a salvarte, nadie sabe que estás aquí._

— _¿Qué queréis de mi? —quiso saber Hisui cuando Erigor le pone la guadaña en la garganta, asustándola._

— _Sólo queremos hacer un cambio: tu vida a cambio de la flauta Lullaby. Que el Consejo Mágico la busque y nos la entregue, y entonces tendrán a su princesita. Esas son las condiciones que le pusimos al rey._

— _Sé cómo sois, la gente como tú nunca cumple con lo que dice. En cuanto obtengáis lo que queráis me matareis, a mí y a todo el que vaya a por vosotros._

— _Me ofendes princesa, yo cumpliría con mi palabra —dijo Erigor tranquilamente, luego mira a la princesa mostrando un rostro muy serio—. Pero si nos hacen alguna estratagema, nos cuentan una falacia o cualquier otra cosa, y aseguró un futuro negro para Fiore —apretando un poco el filo de la guadaña contra el cuello de la princesa, haciéndolo sangrar un poco. Entonces algo atravesó una ventana y golpeaba a Erigor en la cara, tirándolo al suelo alejado de la princesa. Otros magos oscuros se prepararon para atacar cuando la pared de detrás suyo se rompe, mandando a los magos y la pared a volar._

— _¡Entrada completa! —gritaba una voz imposible de identificar para cualquiera de los presentes no inconscientes. Hisui luego ve a Natsu entrar sonriente por la pared._

— _Natsu, esto ha dolido de verdad —dijo un pequeño gato azul con alas, mareado por el golpe. Erigor se levanta lentamente por el mareo del golpe, coge la guadaña y la alza, listo para cortarle la cabeza. Hisui avisa pero el grito llega junto con una patada de fuego de Natsu, aunque Erigor bloquea el ataque._

— _Tú, el Dragon Slayer de fuego —dijo Erigor mirando a Natsu—. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _Muy fácil, me dieron una misión de rescatar a una princesa, olí una prenda suya y pude seguir su olor a fresas —dice Natsu tranquilamente, haciendo sonrojar a Hisui._

— _Esto, Natsu, creo que no hacía falta contar tanta información —dice Happy con una gota en la cabeza._

— _Ah, es cierto —dice Natsu, mira a Erigor y choca sus puños entre sí—. ¡Ven a mí, Erigor!_

— _Tu cabeza será mi mayor premio Salamander._

 _Después de esas palabras Erigor y Natsu intercambian golpes. El viento de Erigor y el fuego de amateur chocan contra las paredes sin romper, cortándolas el primero y quemándolas el segundo. La batalla dura hasta que Natsu, echando el puño derecho hacia atrás, lo envuelve en su magia de fuego mientras Erigor, riéndose y explicando que nunca lo podría tocar, crea una armadura de viento que lo protege._

— _¡Karyū no Tekken! —Natsu golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al pecho del mago oscuro, recibiendo en el puño numerosos cortes de la armadura de viento de Erigor. Pronto Erigor se da cuenta de que algo va mal, al juzgar por su rostro lleno de miedo, pues la armadura empieza a desaparecer en la zona de impacto._

— _No es posible, la armadura... ¿Cómo puede ser que...?_

— _Lógica elemental —se dijo Hisui con una sonrisa—. El viento es un tipo de magia que abre infinitas posibilidades para usarla, pero un usuario de fuego más fuerte destruirá y absorberá el viento —después de que el viento sea absorbido por el fuego, éste adquiere una potencia sumamente superior a la que tenía al principio. El puñetazo de Natsu lanza al mago oscuro a la pared, con tanta fuerza que medio cuerpo queda colgado de la pared._

— _¡Esto te pasa por enfadarme! —grita Natsu sonriendo, Happy consigue desatar a Hisui—. Oye, ¿estas bien?_

— _Si... Gracias Natsu-san —dijo la princesa, con las mejillas teñidas en rojo._

— _Se guuuuustan —dice Happy en tono de burla graciosa, arrastrando la primera vocal._

— _¡Happy!_

 _La pequeña escena hizo reír a Hisui, para luego apoyarse en Natsu un poco, pues perdió el equilibrio al levantarse._

— _Gracias por todo, Natsu-san._

— _No hay de qué, princesa —dijo Natsu con una sonrisa_

* * *

— Si, menudo día —dice Natsu con las manos detrás de su nuca mientras mira al cielo.

—Y lo que me ha costado hacer ver que me gustas.

—Venga, tampoco fue para tanto Hisui —dice Natsu mirándola de reojo.

—De todas las señales posibles sólo supiste que te gustaba cuando entre al gremio y te besé delante de todos —dice Hisui riéndose un poco de tal recuerdo.

—Ah... Bueno, eso puedo justificarlo... Espera que me lo piense.

El ver a Natsu decir eso, ponerse a pensar con la mano en la barbilla y el que luego salga humo de sus orejas hace reír más a Hisui. La princesa le mira con una mirada ensoñadora, besándole levemente en la mejilla. Luego se gira a mirar a alguien en la lejanía.

— Natsu-san, ¿esperarás aquí un momento? Te voy a presentar a una amiga —dice Hisui a alejándose de su novio para hablar con la persona. Natsu mientras recuerda cómo sus amigos le ayudaron a tener una cita con Hisui, algo un poco descabellado al ser ella una princesa, que no sabría que se podía hacer.

Cuando Hisui llega, Natsu observa a la hermosa chica de pelo azulado mientras una gata anda al lado de la niña.

— Natsu-san, Happy, ellas son mis amigas Charle-san y Wendy-san. Chicas, él es Natsu-san.

* * *

— Apresúrate, Wendy…

— Dame un respiro, Chelia-san…

Un grupo de magos paseaba por las calles de Crocus. Habían venido desde la ciudad de su gremio para visitar la capital de Fiore, con motivo de los próximos juegos mágicos. El grupo estaba conformado por un joven peliblanco de nombre Lyon Vastia, una joven alta de cabello rojo, Sherry Blendy, un robusto hombre de cabeza rapada, uno de los Magos Santos, Jura Neekis, una jovencita de cabellos rojos conocida como Chelia Blendy y Wendy Marvell, una pequeña peliazul, además de una Exceed blanca de nombre Charle.

— Chelia… No se tarden tanto, recuerden que esta noche volveremos al gremio… —le decía Sherry a su joven prima.

La susodicha se detuvo a lo lejos y mano en alto le asentía. Su plan consistía en ir de compras, y quizás, merendar algo en alguna heladería. Compraron unas cosas que tenían en mente, pasaron luego por un helado y ya caminaban de regreso al hotel donde se hospedaban los magos de Lamia Scale. Cuando pasaban por la calle que daba acceso a la fachada principal del Castillo Mercurius, Wendy le comenta a Chelia.

— Chelia-san… ¿Podría adelantarse? Charle y yo visitaremos a una amiga…

— Oh… Bueno, no se tarden, mira que prometiste ayudarme a escribirle algo lleno de amor a Lyon-sama… —decía ensoñadora la God Slayer.

A Wendy le bajaba una pequeña gota de sudor de la nuca por la actitud de su amiga.

— Si dejan de perder el tiempo, quizás podamos ir rápido, Wendy… Así mientras más rápido vayamos a visitarla, más rápido volveremos al hotel… —exclamaba, con su tono seco característico, Charle.

— Tienes razón Charle… Bueno, nos veremos pronto, Chelia-san… —se despedía la chica de su amiga mientras esta alegremente le decía que se cuidase y que regresase pronto.

— ¡Adiós Wendy! ¡Que el amor te acompañe y te proteja, y te consiga tu alma gemela! ¡Mucha suerte! —exclamaba alegre Chelia mientras Wendy sonreía nerviosa.

Mientras caminaban, Charle no pudo evitar mencionar algo sobre lo dicho por Chelia.

— Chelia nunca aprende… Ni siquiera ella misma puede conseguir que Lyon la note, y te busca novio a la menor oportunidad… Tch, espero tú no tengas esas ideas aún, Wendy… Tienes mucho que aprender sobre la Magia y mucho que crecer…

— C-cla… Claro, Charle… —trataba de calmarla la Dragon Slayer del Cielo— Aún no creo tener cabeza para esas cosas… Tú tranquila… —mencionó con una sonrisa nerviosa. A cierta gata le encantaba tratarla como a una niña de 10 años. Ya tenía 16, y a pesar de que aún no lo aparentaba por su físico, tenía la edad suficiente para ello. ¿Acaso no podía soñar con algo así?

Cruzaron el largo camino y subieron las escalinatas. Al encontrarse con los primeros guardias, anunciaron su llegada y le indicaron a la persona que buscaban, la Princesa Hisui, que se encontraban allí.

Al poco rato de esperar, un guardia se acerca a ellas y les ofrece acompañarlas hasta los predios de los Jardines reales, donde la princesa en compañía de un invitado, se encontraba en este instante. Wendy y Charle siguieron al guardia hasta el lugar indicado pasando por grandes y espaciosos pasillos del Castillo, lujosamente decorados y las cortinas que adornaban los enormes ventanales eran de la más fina calidad. Salieron a la zona de los Jardines, donde varios sectores llenos de rosas rojas y blancas, hermosas flores de azaleas y jazmines, crecían hermosos para el deleite de la familia real. A lo lejos, visualizaron a la princesa acercarse a ellas.

— Wendy-san… Charle-san… Un gusto volver a verlas, queridas amigas…

— Hime-sama, el gusto es nuestro —le comentaba Wendy.

— Oh, no se preocupen por los honoríficos, ya saben que me pueden llamar Hisui… Oh, cierto… Vengan, os presentaré a una persona muy especial para mí…

Ambas asintieron y siguieron a la Princesa por los caminos hasta que llegaron a una pequeña plazoleta, donde cierto mago de cabellera rosada, tenía las manos sobre la nuca mientras el pequeño Exceed azul tenía un sombrero de paja puesto y una caña de pescar lanzada a la fuente tratando de coger alguna suculenta presa.

— Natsu-san… —llamó Hisui al chico y este volteó a verla.

— Hisui… —le contestó al verla, enseguida sonrió como él sabe hacerlo, llamando la atención de Wendy al instante. Hisui se acercó con ellas y se la presentó a Natsu y Happy.

— Natsu-san, ellas son mis amigas Charle-san y Wendy-san. Chicas, él es Natsu-san…

Wendy quedó anonadada en seco. Sus ojos fueron al chico de arriba abajo varias veces, y se fijaron en su radiante sonrisa, sintió sus mejillas arder y el corazón le latía con fuerza. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan… Sofocada? Era como si, como si hubiera visto algo que jamás creyó ver, algo que quería ver desde hace mucho, algo que anhelaba que llegase pronto. O al menos, eso quería entender.

Natsu la miró que se quedaba como anonadada, y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando…

— ¡Wooooah! —saltaba Happy dejando la caña de pescar y el sombrerito de paja lejos, para correr al lado de Charle con los ojos como corazones— ¡No había visto alguien en mi vida como tú!

Charle sólo vió el gesto y con altivez, soltó un "Hn!" y se volteó dándole la espalda. Hisui reía al ver la escenita sin percatarse de lo que sucedía en el ambiente.

— Ioo, Mucho gusto, Wendy… Soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel… —le alzó la mano a modo de saludo.

Wendy estaba nerviosa, tartamudeaba un poco y arrastraba las vocales en ocasiones. Además de que un adorable sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Hisui se percató de ello, pero como siempre supo que su amiga era muy tímida, lo asoció con dicha timidez.

— Bueno, bueno… ¿Quieren tomar el Té conmigo? Están a punto de servir el Té de la tarde… —miró a Natsu— Dime que te quedarás…

— Oh, lo siento Hisui, pero debo regresar… Luce y los demás deben estar esperándome en la posada… Pero prometo venir el sábado temprano… ¿Está bien? —sonrió él con leve picardía, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Hisui.

— Está bien… Pero que sea seguro, haré que te hagan el mejor de los banquetes… —sonrió ella.

— ¿También habrá mucho pescado? —exclamó Happy sin dejar de mirar a Charle.

— Claro que si Happy, también habrá suculentos salmones para ti… —dijo ella entre leves risas, recibiendo un ¡Aye! del Exceed que la hizo reír.

— Entonces, nos vamos Happy… Hasta pronto, Hisui… —exclamó Natsu recibiendo un beso de la Princesa para luego empezar a caminar a la salida de Palacio— Nos veremos luego, Charle, Wendy… ¡Vamos, Happy!

— ¡Aye Sir! —sacó las alas y empezó a volar al aldo del pelirosa que corría— ¡Adiós Charle, Hisui, Wendy!

Wendy seguía en su mundo cuando el llamado de Natsu la sacó de su ensimismamiento, tembló ligeramente y sólo pudo levantar la mano sonrosada murmurando entre balbuceos— A-adios, Na-natsu-san…

Charle se le quedó mirando sus reacciones, con una ceja alzada, analizando lo que sucedía.

— Bueno Wendy… Seremos nosotras quienes disfrutemos de ese té… —le conminó Hisui luego de ver a Natsu desaparecer.

— Cla-claro, Hime-sama… —dijo ella aún con el estupor del momento.

— Hisui, querida… Hisui… —dijo entre leves risas.

* * *

La dulce y pequeña Dragon Slayer de viento mira el salón de Lamia Scale, con la mirada baja y el rostro un poco rojo. Quería ver a Natsu, deseaba verlo nuevamente... Por eso había llegado desde hace días a inventarse excusas: misiones que cumplía y aprovechaba para mirarle, dar vueltas por ahí aprovechando que no hay misiones. Ese día se levanta y decide irse con la excusa de ir a unos termales que hay algo lejos de la ciudad, y cuando esta lo siguientemente alejada usa su magia para ir más rápido.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Wendy se encontraba en Magnolia, siguiendo a cierto Pelirosa que desde que lo vió, no sabía qué era lo que sentía. Seguía de cerca, vigilando a Natsu, escondiéndose en los objetos que conseguían cubrirla y de paso si le permitía mirar mejor a Natsu mejor. De repente Natsu de gira a mirarla.

Wendy abre los ojos al ver a su amado darse cuenta de su presencia. Sabía que el que pueda captar su olor podría ser un problema así que usa su magia especializada en infiltración, uno básico para ocultar su olor ante perros y demás animales.

— "Que no me haya visto, que no me haya visto..."

— ¿Wendy?, ¿qué haces aquí?

La pregunta de Natsu le da tal susto a Wendy que casi se le sale el corazón de la boca. Le mira algo roja, pues podía captar mejor su olor a fuego, podía ver mejor su rostro hermoso... ¡No Wendy, quítate eso de la cabeza!

—N-nada Natsu-san, he venido a... esto... —balbucea la pequeña Dragon Slayer mientras su sonrojo aumenta en magnitud—. Pasteles... ¡Sí, eso! Buscaba pasteles para mis compañeros.

— ¿En Magnolia? —cuestiona Natsu con los brazos cruzados y pensando. Su exceed también se pone a pensar en la misma postura que Natsu.

— "¿No hay tartas en Lamia Scale?" —exclamaba Happy pensativo.

Wendy temblaba de miedo. ¿Y si no se lo cree? Admite que la excusa no es buena pero no tenía opción. ¿Y si al darse cuenta de por qué lo dijo se aleja de ella? Esas preguntas la matan de la incertidumbre.

La peliazul no sabe que contestar cuando el chico empieza a hablar.

— Es cierto, Erza dice que los pasteles de aquí son los mejores —dice Natsu chocando el puño de una mano con la palma de la otra.

— ¡Entonces vayamos a por un pastel de pescado! —dice Happy contento, Wendy se queda extrañada y Natsu se ríe.

— Si quieres un pastel nosotros te podemos ayudar a encontrar uno. ¿Qué me dices?

— Si... Gracias Natsu-san

Los dos miembros de Fairy Tail se adelantan buscando tartas para Wendy, mientras ésta sonrojada sigue a los magos. Pensando en que llegará el día en que le pueda decir algo, pasan un día que para ella es inolvidable.

* * *

Los días pasaban y la presencia de Wendy se hacía más notable en Magnolia a cada momento. Lo que al principio parecía un acoso al mejor estilo de cierta maga de agua, se volvió una serie de salidas en las tardes cada semana, que luego mutó a dos días de por medio, hasta que se volvieron diarias, y como Wendy ya se había hecho muy popular entre los miembros de Fairy Tail, ya la trataban como si fuera parte del gremio. Incluso no salían del edificio del mismo, a veces pasaban horas y horas charlando allí. Natsu por su parte, tampoco hacía nada por ocultar su emoción al verla, pues en poco tiempo, se había vuelto muy importante para él.

A cierta rubia eso le causaba mucha curiosidad, puesto que, si antes viajaba casi que cada dos días a Crocus a ver a su "Novia", había dejado de visitar a Hisui casi que al punto de ir cuando se acordaba. Los días pasaban y Lucy se daba más y más cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, incluso ya ella y Mirajane tenían la gran sospecha.

Ese día estaba atardeciendo, y Natsu se veía algo desesperado. Happy se encargaba de comerse un pescado en la barra al lado de Lucy y Mirajane, mientras el pelirosa no dejaba de ver con insistencia hacia la puerta del gremio, esperando algo, o mejor dicho, _alguien._

Mirajane le dio una sonrisa cómplice a Lucy y esta le asintió, caminó hasta el lado de Natsu y le llamó, haciendo que se sobresaltase.

— Natsu… —le llamó y este se sobresaltó— ¿Qué sucede Natsu?

— Oh, Luce… Me asustaste… —se excusó él.

Luce se sentó a su lado y le miró con una sonrisa, por la cual Natsu le miraba como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Qué pasa, tengo algo en la frente? —empezó a revisarse como si tuviera algo.

— No idiota… Me hace reír que estés desesperado por ver a Wendy…

Natsu involuntariamente se sonrojó, al verse descubierto trató de eludir el tema.

— Estás demente, Lucy… Yo no espero a nadie… Sólo veía si aparece Cubito, me debe dinero…

Esa excusa hizo reír más a Lucy, pero reventaría en carcajadas al escuchar a Happy.

— ¡Mira mira, Natsu! ¡Es Wendy! —señaló por encima de él.

— ¿Dónde, donde está? —volteó desesperado para escuchar las risas de Mira, Happy y Lucy— ¡Diablos!, ¡Happy! ¡Me han engañado! —dijo molesto el cazadragones echando fuego de su boca.

— Nee, nee, Natsu… Tranquilo… No tienes porque ocultarlo más… —sugirió Lucy entre risas.

— Yo ya me imaginaba que esa relación con la Princesa Hisui sería difícil de mantener, ella con sus compromisos de princesa del Reino y Natsu siempre aquí… Era de esperarse que nuestro Natsu terminase fijándose en otra chica…

— ¡Se guuuuuuustan! —exclamó Happy en su tono característico.

— ¡Que no me gusta Wendy! —dijo Natsu con ojos curvos y los dientes en sierra.

— Ara ara, nosotros nunca dijimos que era la pequeña Wendy… —dijo con leve picardía Mirajane.

Entonces Natsu se sonrojó mucho más. ¿Acaso de verdad se estaba enamorando de Wendy?

— Oh… cielos… —se dejó caer semiderrotado por las chicas y su compañero azul.

— Se te nota a leguas que te gusta Wendy, Natsu… Pero debes ser sincero contigo mismo… Si de verdad quieres a Wendy, debes aceptarlo… —le intuyó Mirajane.

— Oh, es cierto… También debes pensar en cómo decírselo a Hisui… No puedes jugar con ellas, sería algo muy malo de tu parte… —agregó Lucy.

— Lo sé pero… No sé cómo hacerlo… Además, ¿Y si a Wendy yo no le gusto?

Lucy le miró comprensiva y luego le sonrió.

— Sabes Natsu… Algo me dice que si esa chica no estuviera interesada en ti, no se tomaría la molestia de viajar todos los días a verte, sin que sean algo en común… Y aquí no hay amistad… Aquí se ve que hay algo más que un interés amistoso…

— Lo que me extraña es porque no vino hoy… Ya está por oscurecer, que es cuando normalmente ella se marcha… —aclaró Happy.

— Bueno… Tal vez salió de misión con su grupo… No todos los días puede estar libre… —explicó Mirajane.

— Es cierto… —exclamó Natsu mirando aun hacia la puerta.

Lucy le palmeo el hombro para tranquilizarlo. Ambos sólo podían esperar que la chica estuviera bien.

* * *

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que haces, Wendy? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en el peligro que corrías viajando sola a Magnolia todos los días?

En una de las habitaciones de Lamia Scale, Charle regañaba a Wendy mientras esta miraba el suelo, Chelia a su lado trataba de calmarle.

— Vamos Charle, no seas dura con Wendy… Ella sólo lo hace por amor… ¡Que linda! Ojalá Lyon-sama hiciera algo por mí de dicha forma…

— Es justo por esto que se lo reclamo, Chelia… Por tu mala influencia es que Wendy está como está… Ella no es para que esté en ese estado, y menos por alguien que tiene de novia a la Princesa del Reino…

— ¡Para el amor no hay imposibles! Si Wendy ama a Natsu, pues que luche por él… —atacó Chelia cuando escuchó gimotear a Wendy.

— No sabes si él siente lo mismo, Chelia… Sólo lastimaría más a Wendy… —exclamó enojada Charle. Muy en el fondo, le preocupaba que la chica se llevase una gran decepción.

— Charle… Yo… Yo quiero arriesgarme… Si no lo intento, quizás nunca sabré si Natsu-san siente algo por mí, o no…

Charle sólo la miró como si estuviera loca. Suspiró y sacó las alitas— Haz lo que gustes, Wendy… —y salió por una de las ventanas.

— Charle… —susurró Wendy al verla irse, más Chelia le abrazó y empezó a decirle cosas de que nunca se rindiera, que el amor era lo más bonito que había en el mundo, cosas así.

—Debes contarle lo que sientes… Wendy…

— Pero… ¿Y si me rechaza, Chelia-san? —exclamó con leve temor.

— Nunca lo sabrás, si no lo intentas… Debes hacerlo… Yo te apoyaré, es más… Tengo un plan para que lo hagas…

Y aquellas chicas pasaron toda la noche planeando como hacer que Wendy se le confesase a su amado Dragon Slayer.

* * *

Otra tarde caía en Crocus. Otro día que pasaba Hisui entristecida sin saber de Natsu. No quería hacerse malas ideas, puesto que como mago de un gremio como Fairy Tail, era de esperarse que estuviera muy ocupado. ¿Pero ni una carta? Un mensaje, un aviso, nada. Natsu no le enviaba nada.

Estaba feliz cuando venía seguido al Castillo. Es cierto que en ocasiones no podía atenderlo debido a sus ocupaciones, pero, extrañaba que él viniera a verla sin tener que mandar por él.

Esperen… ¿Y si se había cansado de ella?

Era cierto que a veces las relaciones a distancia era un incordio, puesto que al no verse a menudo, el interés amoroso baja un poco de intensidad. Pero en ella no era así, ella siempre estaba pensando en Natsu, incluso durante sus clases particulares se distraía pensando en él. Pero, ¿Y si él no pasaba por lo mismo? ¿Y si, había otra?

Allí en su cama, la cual varias veces compartió con él, que aún guardaba su olor, miraba el techo de su habitación, rezándole a todos los dioses, que aquello sólo sea una mala corazonada.

* * *

Tras unos pocos meses de entrenamiento para los juegos mágicos, todos los gremios existentes de Fiore se reúnen en la ciudad donde los Juegos mágicos comienzan. En un sólo día ocurren multitud de cosas: la bienvenida de cada uno de los gremios, la primera prueba para conseguir puntos, el conocimiento de que el ex-gremio oscuro Raven Tail participa en los juegos, el combate de Erza contra los diez mil monstruos...

El día no podía haber sido más lleno de información para los espectadores que han disfrutado de los combates.

* * *

Era el día Cinco de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Las batallas habían sido espectaculares hasta ahora, la situación estaba color de hormiga con Lamia Scale y Fairy Tail en un empate en la punta, seguidos de un Sabertooth a pocos puntos de superarlos.

La situación no era muy favorable para todos. Este día se celebrarían unos combates de desempate, y todo apuntaba que Laxus y Jura se enfrentarían en batalla para desempatar.

Natsu por su parte, caminaba por los alrededores con Happy. Regresaban de comer y se dirigían al palco de Fairy Tail. Por su parte, Chelia y Wendy se habían separado de su Gremio, despistaron a Charle y ahora se disponían a buscar al objetivo de su plan: Natsu.

Chelia y Wendy caminaban por el pasillo, Natsu y Happy igual. Hasta que se encontraron frente a frente.

— Wendy…

— Natsu-san…

Ambos se quedaron mudos, mientras Chelia sonreía complice.

— Oye gatito… Sé de un lugar donde hacen las mejores brochetas de pescado, ¿Me acompañas? —le guiñó el ojo a Wendy para que continuase.

— ¿De verdad? —decía con la baba cayendo de su boquita. Chelia le asintió— ¡Aye! Espera, ¿Puedo ir con ella, Natsu?

— Natsu-sama dejará ir a gatito-chan, ¿Verdad Natsu-sama? —le preguntaba a un Natsu que estaba perdido en su mundo.

— Oh, sí sí, claro Happy…

Chelia sonrió y le susurró un "Suerte" entre dientes a Wendy para alejarse con Happy. Mientras Natsu estaba sólo mirando fijamente a una Wendy súper sonrojada.

— Wendy/Natsu-san… —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo— Siento no haber ido más a Magnolia/Siento no haber ido a buscarte…

Ambos se detuvieron un segundo y luego echaron a reír. Entonces Wendy con leve nerviosismo, le dice a Natsu — Po-podemos hablar… un segundo ¿A solas?

Natsu con leve confusión, asiente y le muestra el camino a una de las terrazas al aire libre del estadio de Crocus, donde una magnífica vista de la ciudad los recibía.

Se acercaron al borde, donde Natsu se recostó del muro y una muy sonrojada Wendy pensaba por donde iniciar.

— Y bien… ¿De qué querías hablar, Wendy…?

— Natsu-san… Yo… —tartamudeaba a más no poder, y balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué, que dijiste?

— ¡QUE LO AMO, NATSU-SAN! —dijo y se tapó la boca enseguida.

Natsu se quedó pálido, en shock, no sabía qué hacer o decir. ¿Era verdad lo que escuchaban sus oídos, no le mentían?

— Wendy…

— Si, Natsu-san… Yo, yo lo amo desde que lo conocí… Me enamoré de su sonrisa, de su forma de ser, de su inocencia, de su amabilidad, de su valentía… Y lo descubrí todo estando cerca de usted… Y quisiera saber… —miró al suelo mientras lo decía— Si... Si usted siente lo mismo por mi…

Natsu no sabía qué hacer o decir, sus sentidos estaban descolocados, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Estaba tan anonadado que no se percató de que alguien en las sombras escuchaba aquella conversación, y que, lágrimas caían de su rostro al suelo.

— Si, Wendy… Yo… —intentaba articular Natsu— Yo… Siento lo mismo que tú… Por ti… —sonrió sincero. Era la verdad, el sentía algo más que simple amistad por la pequeña cazadragones.

Wendy en un acto reflejo saltó a los brazos del pelirosa entre lágrimas de felicidad, lloraba, si, pero de la inmensa alegría que le causaba saber que su amado, le correspondía. Natsu correspondió aquel abrazo de igual forma. En su mente retumbaron las palabras de Lucy, recordándole que debía sincerarse con Hisui. Ya lo haría pronto, de momento, disfrutaría del abrazo.

Aquella persona no soportó más, y salió corriendo en medio de la oscuridad, en la cual sólo las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro brillaban cual diamantes.

* * *

El corazón de Wendy está en tensión. ¿Contra quién le va a tocar pelear? Hay tantas posibilidades que pueden darse pero reza para que si le toca a ella, no sea contra esa tal Minerva, pues esa mujer le da mucho miedo. Cuando muestran el nombre de la niña, estaba algo emocionada por salir, pero también asustada. ¿Ahora pelearía? ¿Y contra quién? Esas eran las preguntas que su mente repetía una y otra vez. Hasta que sale el nombre de su contrincante. Un nombre que hace helar su sangre.

Natsu Dragnell. La persona que le ha correspondido a sus sentimientos.

Wendy no sabía qué hacer, tenía que pelear contra su amado, pero no podía hacerle daño, nunca podría... Tampoco podría simplemente rendirse, Lamia Scale cree en ella para ganar y coronarse como el Gremio más fuerte de toda Fiore.

— ¿Wendy, ocurre algo? —pregunta Chelia apoyando una mano en el hombro izquierdo de la niña, que sale de sus pensamientos. Wendy niega con la cabeza, y empieza a dirigirse a la arena.

— Hoy... Este momento no es mi día —digo con voz baja, para sí misma. Tampoco era la suerte para el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

— ¿Tengo... tengo que pelear contra ella? —se pregunta Natsu, mirando a Wendy y luego mirando a sus compañeros de gremio. Los amigos de Natsu le miran confundidos.

— ¿A qué esperas para derrotar a esa niña? —pregunta Laxus cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Natsu, sé que tú puedes! —le anima Happy.

— Un hombre no se debe amedrentar por nada, aunque su oponente sea una niña con un mismo poder —dice Elfman sonriendo levemente—. Así que ve Natsu, sal a la arena y vence por el nombre de Fairy Tail.

— ¡De acuerdo! —grita Natsu saliendo de la arena—. _"Todos tienen razón, debo vencer... Aunque no podré usar todo mi poder... No contra ella"_ —Wendy se baja a la arena, para después tropezarse provocando las risas del público. Luego acercan ambos contrincantes hasta quedar el uno enfrente del otro.

— Yo... Daré lo mejor de mi —dice Wendy mirando los ojos del pelirosa.

— Yo también lo daré...

Pero ambos sabían que sólo eran palabras, que nunca podrían dar todo contra la persona que aman. Ambos esperan el inicio de la pelea, una pelea que les pone contra las cuerdas. ¿Qué es mejor, el honor del gremio o el cuidado al contrincante, la persona amada el uno del otro?

* * *

Hisui observa el combate entre Natsu y Wendy, que estaba a punto de comenzar. Se había encargado de cambiar en el último momento la pelea que iba a haber entre Jura y Laxus, y organizarla para que los dos enamorados peleen entre sí. Uno de los soldados la mira confuso, pues últimamente estaba algo rara, y se enteró del cambio de combate.

— ¿Princesa, cree que es buena idea...?

—Lo es. Ahora veamos cómo avanza todo.

El soldado, tras escuchar a la princesa y ver que no quería hablar más, decide no hablar más aunque no estaba contento, ni le daba buena espina, el tono usado.

* * *

En cuanto dan la señal de inicio. Wendy corre hacia Natsu, aspirando aire y lanzando un rugido de viento. Natsu esquiva el rugido y acumula fuego en su puño.

— ¡Karyū no Tekken! —Natsu estrella su puño de fuego en el suelo, al haberlo esquivado Wendy a tiempo. La niña se lanza a por Natsu usando su magia del Cielo.

— ¡Tenryū no Kagitsume! —Wendy genera grandes vientos de sus pies y ataca a Natsu con una enorme velocidad, hiriéndolo y repitiéndose de nuevo disculpas hacia Natsu.

— Karyū no Kenkaku —Natsu enciende todo su cuerpo, y con un poderoso salto de dirije hacia Wendy, destruyendo el ataque y a punto de alcanzarla en el proceso.

— Arms X Vernier —un círculo mágico azulado aparece debajo de Wendy, recubriéndola por completo. De repente Wendy desaparece de la vista esquivando el ataque, y golpeando a Natsu con un fuerte golpe que lo hace retroceder hasta el suelo—. "Lo siento, Natsu-san..."

— ¿¡Dónde!? —se pregunta Makarov intentando buscarla con la mirada. Laxus mira encima de Natsu con tranquilidad, luego Gajeel y Natsu huelen su olor, algo tarde porque Wendy ya prepara su Tenryū no Kagitsume.

— _"Es rápida, al menos tanto como para desaparecer del ojo humano normal"_ —piensa Laxus, sabiendo que podía seguirla gracias a que podía ver durante su velocidad del rayo—. _"Esta niña esconde más de lo que aparenta"_

Wendy acumula magia en sus manos y ataca a bocajarro, produciendo un fuerte tornado que arrastra al Dragon Slayer. Natsu aprieta los dientes y lanza un Karyū no Tekken envolviendo al tornado, pero Wendy ya no estaba ahí. Ahora estaba en el ojo del huracán, ahí dentro se produce un corto choque de golpes hasta que, con un Karyū no Tekken, Natsu envía a volar a Wendy. Pero la pequeña chica aguanta, Natsu ve que ya no se mueve tan rápido como antes y va a darle un codazo infundido en fuego, mas Wendy esquiva como puede el ataque y usando su Arms golpea con fuerza a Natsu.

— ¿Tan fuerte es Wendy? —se pregunta Erza, mas Lucy y Happy se habían dado cuenta de que Natsu no estaba actuando como de normal. Lo mismo piensa Chelia para con Wendy.

— _"¿Acaso se están esforzando por no hacerle tanto daño?"_ —piensan los tres chicos sospechando de la pelea. A todo el mundo le gusta, pero también Hisui lo estaba viendo, y sabía que no se estaban esforzando. Después de un nuevo golpe en el que Wendy sale volando, aspira aire al tiempo que Natsu acumula fuego en su boca.

— ¡Karyū no Hōko!/¡Tenryū no Hōko!

Ambos Dragon Slayer lanzan sus más poderosos rugidos, chocando ambos ataques entre sí. El fuego se come un poco de fuego pero el viento más fortalecido consigue disipar un poco el fuego. Se había convertido en una batalla por ver quién podría ganar. Segundos después, ambos ataques explotan al permanecer chocados y cubre de humo toda la arena.

— ¡Kyaa!

— ¿¡Alguien ve algo!?

— ¡Hay demasiado polvo!

Esos gritos y más frases por el estilo soltaban los espectadores, mientras el humo seguía presente. Al cabo de un rato alguien grita que se ve algo, un par de sombras. Todo el mundo aguanta la respiración, esperando que el humo se disipe y puedan ver el resultado.

Cuando el humo se disipa, ambos contrincantes están heridos. Wendy, por un lado, muestra quemaduras del aunque, heridas por todo su cuerpo y un corte en la mejilla. Por el otro lado Natsu muestra también heridas graves como las de Wendy, quemaduras en la ropa y cortes en su cuerpo. Ambos respiran agitadamente, cansados de la batalla, y Wendy tambaleándose un poco por las heridas a pesar de usar su magia para eliminar su fatiga.

Natsu ya no podía más... No podía dañar a la persona que más ama en el mundo, y estaba algo debilitado. Por eso, levanta su mano para rendirse, hecho que sorprende a todo el mundo, a Wendy sobretodo...

Y antes de que diga nada, una explosión fuerte retumba por todo el escenario.

* * *

Desde ese momento todo era un gran torrente de información que a muchos les costaría seguir: la aparición de Mirai Rogue tras la explosión, su poder mostrado contra Natsu, la aparición de Hisui, la apertura de la Puerta Eclipse y la posterior aparición de los dragones, el conocimiento del verdadero plan de Rogue y la posterior batalla entre los dragones y los gremios, con Natsu y el dragón Atlas Flame contra Mirai Rogue...

* * *

La batalla era brutal. Natsu sobre Atlas Flame tenía a Rogue del Futuro contra las cuerdas. Era ahora o nunca, debían acabar con aquel villano que había engañado a todos, matado a Lucy del Futuro y engañado a Hisui para que abriera la Puerta Eclipse.

Sin embargo, Rogue no se daría por vencido. Justo cuando Natsu estuvo por abalanzarse sobre Rogue, el mismo desapareció en las sombras al escuchar como alguien gritaba por él.

Frente a la puerta Eclipse, mientras Yukino y Lucy invocaban a los 12 del Zodiaco para cerrar la puerta, Wendy gritaba asustada el nombre de Natsu mientras veía la pelea en el aire. Para luego voltear asustada.

— ¡Wendy! —gritó Chelia al ver como Mirai Rogue aparecía detrás de ella en las sombras, cosa que alertó a Natsu de golpe sobre lo que sucedía frente a la Puerta.

— Tú serás mi trofeo… —exclamó Rogue tomando a Wendy por un brazo.

— ¡Sueltame!

— ¿O que, me golpearás niña debilucha?

— ¡O te Matare! —decía un furioso Natsu cayendo del aire y haciendo estremecer la tierra, la misma que se agrietó bajo sus pies.

— ¡Natsu-san! —exclamó Wendy al verlo. Por su parte, Hisui se oscurecía al ver como acudía en su auxilio.

— No me tocarás en mil años, Natsu… Esta batalla la… ¿Pero qué?

Justo cuando Rogue estaba por desaparecer en las sombras con Wendy, sobre ellos estaba Natsu cubierto de llamas eléctricas, el modo Raienryuu activado, con una expresión de ira descontrolada.

— ¡Suelta a Wendy, bastardo! —lanzó un golpe lleno de llamas eléctricas directo al mentón de Rogue enviándolo por los aires junto a Wendy. Luego envolvió una muy muy fuerte llama de rayos en su puño y brazo, y justo cuando Rogue caía al suelo nuevamente, aspiró el aire dentro de su boca— ¡Raienryuu no Hoko! —lanzó el Rugido de Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas directo a Rogue del Futuro, llevándoselo directo contra la Puerta Eclipse y destrozándola por completo.

Enseguida estiró los brazos para atrapar a Wendy que caía y la atrapó, acunándola entre sus fuertes brazos.

— Wendy… ¿Estás bien? —exclamó Natsu de rodillas, pues cuando atrapó a Wendy, cayó a la tierra algo debilitado. Wendy se sobresaltaba.

— Natsu-san… ¡Natsu-san! —abrió los ojos de golpe y enseguida las lágrimas de felicidad saltaron de sus ojos. Para luego saltar a abrazarlo efusivamente y, en medio de todos, besarlo.

Natsu estaba anonadado, pero pronto se rindió a los labios de la cazadragones, sucumbiendo ante ellos y correspondiendo al beso.

La escena era emotiva, todos la observaban con ternura, más alguien sabía que su oportunidad había terminado y había fracasado. Hisui se dió por vencida, y sonrió amargamente en medio de su melancolía. Pero, al menos le haría saber al pelirosa, que a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía, deseaba que fuera feliz.

* * *

Makarov no podría creerse lo que ve: un castillo de enormes proporciones, con las banderas del gremio de Fairy Tail cubriendo todas las paredes, y una puerta de madera de roble que le da al gremio un toque único. Todos los miembros miran llorando el nuevo gremio.

— Alcalde... ¿Esto es...? —pregunta Makarov mirando al alcalde, quien asiente.

— Fairy Tail se ha convertido en el orgullo de Fiore, así que pensamos, todos nosotros —dice el alcalde enseñando a todos los civiles de la ciudad, con una sonrisa en el rostro— que la recreación de vuestro gremio seria un premio a la altura.

— Y no sólo el gremio, estamos ayudando a reconstruir la ciudad —dice alguien de la multitud, los demás civiles apoyan esas palabras.

— También, como muestra de agradecimiento por ayudarnos contra los dragones, el Rey Thoma ofrece una fiesta en el castillo, en honor a los gremios...

Al ver las lágrimas de alegría de Makarov decide callarse porque luego nadie iba a escucharle.

— ¡Amo está ciudad! ¡Gracias! —exclamaba feliz.

Mientras que los que fueron a la fiesta….

* * *

En la fiesta todo el mundo se divierte de distintas maneras: Erza mostrando un hermoso vestido, los hermanos Strauss charlando entre sí, Kagura abanicándose por su vestido algo apretado por el corsé, Minerva enfurruñada en una esquina y planeando contra el gremio, aunque eso sería otra historia... Pero hubo un hecho más divertido y memorable.

— ¡Miradme, soy el rey de Fiore, obedecedme! —grita Natsu con una capa, la corona en la cabeza y los brazos alzados, sacando carcajadas del público y alguna que otra advertencia de devolver la corona. Toda la fiesta transcurre con mucha felicidad, con mucha diversión, con Natsu y Gray peleándose como siempre.

Hisui llega a la fiesta como la princesa que es, mientras la culpa inunda la mente de la princesa. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho algo así? Debía arreglarlo y no sabía exactamente cómo hasta ver a Natsu. Entonces supo qué hacer. Se acerca al Dragon Slayer y le coloca la mano en el hombro, llamando su atención.

— Natsu... ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

— ¿Eh? Ah sí si —responde Natsu, extrañado por querer saber qué quería decirle. Hisui y Natsu se alejan de la fiesta hasta un balcón, la princesa observa el cielo estrellado y luego al pelirosa, que la mira con la cabeza ladeada hacia la derecha—. Esto... ¿Ocurre algo?

— Te debo una disculpa —dice Hisui, Natsu iba a hablar pero le corta—. No Natsu, escucha un segundo. Te debo una disculpa porque os vi... Vi a Wendy confesar sus sentimientos y me invadió una sensación de ira y unos celos que eso me hicieron cambiar los combates. Usé mis influencias para poner tu combate contra Wendy, en lugar del de Laxus contra Jura —le mira, casi a punto de llorar—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho Natsu. No es correcto lo que hice pero...

— Hisui —dice Natsu cortando a Hisui, la princesa mira cómo Natsu le pone la mano en el hombro—. No pasa nada, de hecho debería darte las gracias —Hisui le mira confundida—. Sin duda, esta pelea fue la mejor pelea que nunca tuve —mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Hisui sonríe al ver que Natsu no se veía para nada enfadado.

— ¿Natsu-san? —pregunta una dulce voz, Natsu se gira y se queda embobado de lo preciosa que se ve la pequeña Wendy con el vestido que usa, que la hace ver como una hermosa princesa... Luego mira a Hisui.

— Hisui —dice Natsu abrazando a la princesa—. Gracias —se marcha con Wendy a la fiesta.

— Os deseo lo mejor a los dos —se dice Hisui con una sonrisa, mirando a la pareja bailar.

* * *

— Esto... Natsu-san.

— ¿Si?

— Sobre lo de la tarta... Era mentira... En realidad yo quería verte.

— ¿Querías verme? Ya decía yo que había algo raro en tu búsqueda de tartas… —se burló un poco.

— Eres gracioso Natsu-san —dice Wendy después de reírse un poco—. Agradezco por haberte conocido.

— Yo también agradezco el haberte conocido, y que nunca, nunca nos vamos a separar...

Natsu deja de bailar ante la mirada curiosa de la pequeña Marvell, se agacha hasta su rostro y le da un beso tierno que sellaría su amor para siempre.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **(Optional Ending Song: Maze - Savage Genius)**_

* * *

 _ **Epílogo:**_

— Oi… ¡Espérame nee-san…!

— Eres un debilucho, Tsuna… Apúrate, Papá y Mamá deben estar esperándonos en el Gremio…

Un par de niños corrían por las calles de Magnolia con efusividad. El menor de ellos, un pequeño de cabellos alborotados azules, y ojos jade, corría tras una niña mayor que él, de cabello largo rosa algo alborotado en las puntas y ojos como el chocolate. Ambos corrían de regreso de la escuela de la ciudad rumbo al Gremio más escandaloso de Fiore, que sin duda alguna, era Fairy Tail.

La ciudad había cambiado mucho. Hace 15 años, el Gremio y la ciudad habían sido devastadas por el Gremio Oscuro Tártaros. Pero después de que Natsu y compañía destruyeran al mismo y desaparecieran por un tiempo, se volvieron a reencontrar, regresaron a Magnolia, reconstruyeron el gremio, y ahora con Erza Scarlett como la Séptima Maestra de Fairy Tail, la paz había reinado por muchos años.

Aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado en años, había algo que no cambiaba en Fairy Tail, y ese era el espíritu de fiesta reinante en el gremio, ambiente de camaradería, y las peleas, lo que nunca se fue en tantos años.

Aquellos niños ingresaban al Gremio el cual tenía mucha gente nueva entre los que ya se encontraban. Además de que muchos de nuestros magos conocidos, ya habían formado su propia familia, y algunos se encontraban allí.

Pasaron por en medio de las mesas del gran comedor, donde en una había una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos, bajita que intentaba estudiar con sus libros mientras un chico mayor que ella, de cabello rubio y ojos chocolate, con unos singulares lentes sin marco, le dedicaba poemas y coqueteos. Más este se tensaba con un frío de muerte al sentir a cierto Dragon Slayer de Hierro detrás de él mirándole con intenciones no muy amables.

— ¡Leonardo! —se escuchó la voz de Lucy corriendo desde la barra para advertirle de Gajeel detrás suyo. El chico simplemente sonrió y saltó lejos antes de que Gajeel lo golpease por molestar a su pequeña Eli. A Levy le bajaba una gota de sudor por la nuca mientras sonreía nerviosa.

Más allá, Gray y Natsu peleaban como siempre, pero esta vez no peleaban por ellos, peleaban por sus hijos.

— ¡¿Jaaa?! Estoy seguro que Roman le patearía el trasero a tu cerebro de carbón…

— ¡¿Quieres apostarlo hielitos?! Estoy seguro que ella no se dejaría vencer del debilucho cara de paleta…

En la barra, Mirajane, Juvia, Levy y Wendy, sólo suspiraban al ver a ambos padres, peleando por cosas tan triviales.

— ¡Mamá! —gritaba Tsuna al acercarse a Wendy y abrazarle con efusividad— Mamá, te traje un regalo por el Día de las Madres… —le decía el pequeño de sólo 6 años.

— Oh, qué lindo es Tsuna-kun… A Juvia le hubiera gustado que Roman-kun le regalase algo por este día… —decía Juvia.

— Hola madre… Mira-san, Juvia-san… —decía la pequeña níña, de 13 años, y era la viva imagen de Wendy, pero había heredado el color de cabello característico de su padre. En cambio Tsuna, parecía un mini-Natsu, de cabello azul.

Las susodichas saludaron y Wendy la atrajo en un abrazo, cosa que hizo sonrojar de vergüenza a la pequeña y separarse.

— ¡Asura! —saltaba sobre una mesa un chico de cabello azul claro como el de Juvia pero de facciones parecidas al padre, que como muchos ya se imaginarán, saben quién es — ¡Esta vez no huirás cobarde, te venceré! —mientras se ponía en la clásica postura del Ice Maker.

— ¡Roman! —se tronaba los nudillos la pelirosa— No pienso huir, te daré tu merecido… —exclamaba mientras infundaba su mano en fuego.

Ambos chiquillos se lanzaban al ataque y empezaba la batalla campal en medio del Gremio, donde volaban mesas, sillas, ataques de fuego, viento, agua y hielo, muchos de los magos se unían y, como cada tarde, nuevamente se prendía la batalla.

— ¡¿Que es todo este escándalo?! —exclama la Séptima apareciendo en escena mientras la pelea seguía en auge, miró a los culpables y luego volteó con voz tenebrosa— ¡Natsu, Gray! Controlen a sus mocosos…

Un "Aye" nervioso surgió de ambos mientras trataban de tomar a sus respectivos hijos. Ambos empezaron a echarse la culpa ante la mirada de Erza.

— ¡Ella empezó, Séptima, yo no lo hice!

— ¡Es mentira, Roman lo inició todo!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que si!

— ¡Se guuuuuuuuustan! —surgió de la nada, haciendo sonrojar a los dos niños.

— Oh, Amor-odio… Recuerdo haberlo leído en una historia… —decía con leve sonrisa Erza.

Un silencio surgió después del comentario Troll de Happy y el dela Séptima, para que luego todo el gremio reventase en risas, no tardaron las "felicitaciones" para Gray y Natsu que les decían qe pronto serían familia.

— Asura no se casará con el congelador… —exclamaba Natsu con molestia.

— Lo mismo digo, no permitiré que Roman se enrede con la cabeza de horno… —atacaba Gray.

— Chicos chicos, cálmense… Y dejen que ellos mismos lo decidan… ¿Acaso ustedes no decidieron por si mismos? —les decía Mirajane desde la barra, haciéndolos calmar.

Al final la tarde se pasó entre risas, bromas y más para con los chiquillos. Las amenazas de Erza se les olvidaron a Asura y a Roman, pues al poco rato estaban de nuevo golpeándose, hasta que la misma Erza, tal como de niños con Gray y Natsu, los golpeaba.

Llegó el momento de marcharse. Natsu y Wendy caminaban a su casa por la calle, y delante de ellos iban sus retoños, sus dos tesoros más preciados en el mundo.

— Natsu… —le llamó Wendy sonriente. El pelirosa volteó a ver a su ahora mujer, que se veía radiante bajo la luz de la luna— Gracias…

— No lo entiendo, ¿De qué Wendy?

— Por corresponder mis sentimientos… Si no lo hubieras hecho, yo… No sé donde estaría en este momento… Gracias por dejarme entrar a tu corazón, por darme esta hermosa vida, dos hijos hermosos y maravillosos… Gracias, por ser mi vida…

Natsu la detuvo en medio de la calle, le tomó el mentón y le exclamó— Estuvieras conmigo… Tarde o temprano, si estabas destinada a estar conmigo… Lo estarías… Y no tienes nada que agradecerme… Si hay algo que agradecer, es que seas parte de la mía… Te amo, Wendy…

— Y yo a ti, Natsu… Nunca dejaré de hacerlo… —exclamó para luego juntar sus labios en un beso apasionado. Enseguida se separaron cuando el pequeño Tsuna hacía una mueca de asco y tanto él como Asura se reían.

Natsu tomó a Tsuna y le hizo cosquillas para luego subirlo sobre sus hombros, y abrazar a Asura con su brazo izquierdo mientras caminaba al lado de su esposa.

A veces el Amor no está donde crees que está. Y a veces, el Primer Amor no es el que dura para siempre. Pero una vez encuentras el Amor Verdadero, sabes que es con el que durarás el resto de tu vida, el que dará todo por ti y se volverá parte de ti, eternamente.

Al final, Natsu hizo su elección, decidió dejar atrás el Amor de la Realeza, por el Amor del cielo.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **E. N. D.:** Bien, quizás no me haya salido muy perfecto, pero al menos era lo que quería hacer con ellos. Alberto y yo batallamos hasta el final para lograr este escrito, cree la idea, pero desarrollarla fue lo que nos costó un mundo. Pero aquí está, justo como la imaginamos, para ustedes. Espero les guste el detalle del Epílogo, que si bien no era necesario hacerlo, quise narrarlo como un pequeño bonus para la historia.

 **Alberto-M:** Estoy seguro de que muchos agradeceréis el poder leer esta historia. Como dijo Nikko, nos costó un mundo desarrollar esta idea. Armar toda la trama, pensar bien en los personajes, todo está hecho para vuestro disfrute n.n

 **Espero les encante, y nos dejen un lindo review!**

 **De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


End file.
